Nevada
Agent Nevada, real name Katherine Andersmith, nicknamed "Nev" by close friends, and sometimes referred to as Kitty, is one of the small handful of women in Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Backstory Katherine Andersmith was born on November 14th, 2730 to a middle class family in Australia, where she lived most of her life. Her life was normal when compared to most girls lives, but that all changed when she was sixteen years old. As a birthday present, her boyfriend invited Kitty over to his home for dinner and to spend some time together. She arrived, but his parents admitted they hadn't seen him since he called her. Curious, she went to his room to see what he was doing. She discovered him laying on his floor, dead, with slit wrists. Blood had pooled around his body, and the knife lay next to his right hand. Following that discovery, Katherine began to suffer depression, which resulted in her eventually joining Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Appearance Nevada wears the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR armor colored yellow with a detail color of black. Underneath her armor, she possesses light brown hair with a hint of red tied in a low ponytail, sky blues eyes, and a notably toned physique. She is fairly curvaceous though she is more muscular than voluptuous. Her skin tone is similar to Sharon's only slightly lighter, looking a bit more like Dick in this department. Personality Nevada is a very complex girl emotionally; since her last boyfriend died in a way that led her to believe it was a suicide, she has been struggling with a depression since she was 16. She initially joined Project Freelancer: Rebirth in the hopes of either making a full recovery or becoming a casualty of war. However, her outlook completely changed when she met Agent Arkansas. During training, Ark’s boisterous personality was, initially, irritating for her: she always asked “Why do guys like him always find everything easy while people like me have to struggle to get out of bed in the morning?” She never understood what was up with him. However, he eventually grew on her and she took her question to him. Afterward, she learned that his life was just as hard if not harder than hers. As a result, she has attempted to become a bit more like him: calm and happy, polite and generally pleasant. However, she does occasionally break down, such as during York’s funeral: she was comforting Ark, Sharon, and Katie at the funeral but when she was alone, she cried in silence. However, she noticed that Carolina, another friend of hers, took it even harder than anyone else, choosing to seclude himself rather than be with anyone. As a result, she chose to be stronger at heart, which has resulted in a stronger heart and a greater fighting spirit. After gaining some confidence from Carolina and Ark, she has gained a number of traits that allow her to keep her confidence high up; for example, she's become somewhat sexually suggestive in order to throw the other agents off their rockers; she does this with most of the Freelancers, though it is most noticeable with Maine, Wyoming, and Ark, and it has no noticeable effect on South. She will sometimes tease Carolina with certain suggestive questions, such as "How do you feel about plastic surgery?" or "Do you like holes?" These are usually the beginning of something more sinister. She does have bouts of depression and suicidal thoughts and tendencies, though she has learned to suppress these by being sexually suggestive. She has also learned just what to say to get comforting words out of Carolina, Ark, and Maine, which helps her on occasion. Skills and Abilities Nevada is a notably skilled combatant, having trained with both Carolina and Arkansas for most of her time in Freelancer: Rebirth. Fighting Skill Nevada possesses enough skill in hand to hand combat to defeat Ark in single combat around 90% of the time. She also possesses enough skill to maintain an even fight against South for a sustained period, though she is beaten eventually. She possesses great skill with her assault rifle, enough to get ten shots out of ten when firing in sparsely populated battle grounds. She has enough skill with it to get five headshots within the span of a few seconds, and can also get a few shots with it outside of its default range. She is competent in knife throwing, enough to hit most of her targets relatively easily; however, out of the ones she’s thrown knives at, Connecticut blocked it with his wrist shields, Ark shot it out of the sky with his sniper rifle, Wash rolled out of its way, and Carolina caught it before it hit him. However, in a real combat situation, she can kill a target with a knife throw easily, usually getting it right through the visor. Reflexes Nevada mainly relies on her reflexes to defeat her opponents, along with her accuracy and skill with her guns. Her reflexes aren't as well trained as Carolina's. However, she is capable of dodging bullets, sniper rounds, bladed attacks, blunt force, even concussive force attacks like a rocket launcher with minimal difficulty. Endurance Her most impressive attribute, however, is her stamina: she can fight at peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. However, this time limit is in excess of a hundred hours, which makes her endurance even greater than Carolina’s. Strength Though she uses a Super Strength armor enhancement to compensate for her inability to injure Carolina with her bare fists, her actual physical strength is impressive. She possesses enough physical strength on average to press lift 600 pounds, putting her strength in the peak human range. She possesses enough strength to physically punish Ark with little difficulty, knock Utah on his back with a light-hearted slap, and enough strength to knock a Gravity Hammer out of Tex's hand in a one on one fight. With the Super Strength Unit, her lifting range is somewhere between 10 and 20 tons. Subterfuge and Sabotage Nevada is also a capable actress, being capable of inducing a man's arousal with little more than a cute face; she has learned to make these expressions and actions look real enough that people often fall for her and lure themselves right into her trap. She is also capable of disrupting many different battle plans and strategies, making good use of stealth and deception along the way. When asked where she got these skills, she replies "You think fighting is the only thing I learned from Caro?" Weaknesses Her greatest weakness is her morale. Though she tries her best to be positive, she can't help but become depressed or pessimistic in times of crisis. It is in these situations that she relies on Carolina and Ark for morale or emotional support. Armor Enhancements Nevada's primary armor enhancement is a modified Super Strength unit. With it, she can press lift around ten tons with little difficulty. Her other enhancement is a Domed Energy Shield, which she uses as a last resort, if she is backed into a corner. Relationships Project Freelancer: Rebirth Nevada has gained a number of relationships throughout her time in Freelancer: Rebirth. She had particularly close bonds with York, Sharon, Ark, and Carolina. The Director Unlike other members of the program, who are either loyal to the Director, are not loyal, suck up to the Director, or attack him viciously, Nevada is notable for being one of only a few members of Freelancer: Rebirth who don't care either way. She has been shown as indifferent toward the Director. However, when Carolina decided to pull a sword on him, she just decided to turn the other cheek. The Counselor Nevada doesn't mind the Counselor as much as Carolina but she doesn't quite feel as relaxed around him as Ark. She thinks he's kind of creepy but she overlooks it to keep up a positive attitude. Agent North Dakota Nevada isn't as aggressive toward North as Carolina and Ark. However, when North decides he wants to do something questionable, she will turn him away from it with logic and morals. Though it does work generally, in the case with obeying the Director, it isn't quite as successful. Agent South Dakota Nevada gets along quite well with South. She goes to him when she needs someone to confide in because he's not likely to tell anyone, whereas Ark may blab it to Carolina and vice versa. She usually talks alot with him in private, though she only does it to get her feelings out because she doesn't expect him to give a reply or any sort of judgment, which is what she's really looking for sometimes. She views him as such a good listener, which has caused her to gain some affection for him. Currently, her feelings for South conflict with her feelings for Ark and she has difficulty siding with one over the other. After her falling out with Ark, she ran to South for comfort. However, his lack of comforting skills broke her heart and, as a result, she ran away from him as well. They rarely speak to each other anymore. Agent Maine Despite Ark's animosity toward Maine, Nev at least tolerates him. Because of Carolina telling her, she is aware that Maine has some affection for her. However, she has yet to return these feelings due to her loyalty to Ark and Carolina. After gaining some confidence from Carolina and Arkansas, Nevada begins to like teasing Maine and setting him up with trick questions, making him flustered as she watches him squirm. She finds it funny to tease Maine, similar to Ark, especially in matters involving sex, never letting him calm down in her presence. One method she enjoys using is going into his room, setting everything up in a sensual manner, getting him to lie on his bed, doing a pseudo strip tease and then, right when he's ready to get started, she walks out. This can throw him completely off his game, though Nevada claims that it's all in good fun. Agent Connecticut Nevada is okay around Connecticut. However, she has a low opinion of him as well; due to Nevada's previous habits which she struggled to get over, which involved knives, seeing Connecticut use knives in combat with such ease at heart irritates her. She has even asked Carolina "Why can't he use a gun like everyone else?" Agent Washington Nevada tries to start conversations with Washington whenever he's around, though he rarely replies. As a result, she finds herself just walking away from him within 30 seconds of trying to start a conversation with him. Agent Wyoming Nevada likes Wyoming: she likes his sense of humor and she finds it easier to get through life with his jokes. Sometimes she plots with him, pretending to be sex friends in public to disturb the other agents, particularly Arkansas, which she describes as "friendly teasing." Nevada has recently stopped her plotting with Wyoming due to how upsetting it is for Ark. She still attempts to maintain a positive relationship with Wyoming. However, their relationship is now strained due to Nevada's dislike of Montana and Arizona. Agent Utah Nevada doesn't very much like Utah. She finds him to be very annoying, to the point of slapping him on reflex when he starts talking too much. Agent Texas Nevada and Tex get along the least when it comes to Nevada's relationships. Tex wouldn't hurt her but he does get a kick out of threatening her with wild threats, such as "Have you ever seen the inside of a monster's stomach?" Nevada is never scared, only curious and usually asks what comes next. Agent Arkansas Nevada and Arkansas got along very well during their time together. Initially, she was annoyed by his "happy-go-lucky" attitude. However, she eventually warmed up to him and realized that, if he can be that enthusiastic despite his life then she can learn to lighten up a little bit. Overtime, she began to gain affection for Ark, to the point of thinking of being together with him. However, they had a falling out and as a result she has since lost this interest. They have recently reconciled and though their relationship hasn't returned to its former glory, she can at least have a friendly conversation with him. Nevada likes to tease Ark with both her body and her words, both as confidence builders and as payback. In particular, she likes to compare Ark to her supposed "partners," something she is adamant about doing. When questioned about any hostile feelings or actions toward Ark, she claims "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to Ark that he didn't have coming." When Ark apologizes for being "the biggest idiot alive" and gives her a locket, she replies "Of course I'll forgive you but you're too late. I'm already seeing someone." Whether this is true or if she's just teasing him is currently unclear. Following Ark confronting her about her seductive behavior, Nevada promises to stop being seductive and is attempting to find other ways to build confidence. Agent Carolina Carolina and Nevada seem to get along very well. Though Carolina rarely if ever spoke about it, she could tell right off the bat that he had had a hard life. As a result, she felt sympathy for him, attempting to get closer to him to help him get through life and so he could help her do the same. Currently, Nevada views Carolina as an older brother and goes to him when she needs advice. Though she is sometimes concerned about his aggression, she is not afraid to go near him to tell him something or to occasionally give him a hug. Agent York Nevada and York never had a conversation. However, Nevada did respect his skills, or at least his rank, and never disrespected him verbally. Arizona Nevada dislikes Arizona and does not wish to be around her. Similar to Carolina's opinion of her, Nevada views Arizona as an idiot to the point of not even being human, as she noted that Arizona's opinions are neither intelligent nor valid. Montana Nevada likes Montana a great deal more than her sister, as she isn't as venomous. However, Nevada does view her as just as idiotic, due to the fact that she jumps the gun on her opinions just as much as Arizona. It is because of this that she ignores most of her sentences, due to viewing her as unintelligent and downright idiotic. Also, Nevada dislikes the fact that she's trying to make her control Carolina when she and Arizona are doing nothing about Alaska and Maine, similar to York's opinion of C.T. It is because of this that Nevada is not only fully willing to let them go at it but is also ready to kill Montana should she try to make Carolina's life worse. Nevada has told Montana that she can have Wyoming back, thanks to Ark. However, she does note that Montana is lucky to be alive and knows that, like everything else in the world, luck runs out. Alaska Nevada has expressed that she dislikes Alaska, due to his hatred of Carolina. Nevada better understands Carolina in both personality and actual combat capability, which is why she both supports him when he and Alaska get into fights and is confident that Alaska would lose such a confrontation. Other Sharon Brown Nevada and Sharon get along well. The two easily became friends upon their first meeting and it has gotten to the point that the two can now joke about each other's "rebound ass." When Sharon went to Ark and Nev for assistance in rescuing Katie, Nevada and Ark went along with it, with Nevada noting "You didn't even have to ask." Notable Quotes and conversations Notes and Trivia *Nevada has stated that she's right handed. However, she has been seen throwing knives and shooting opponents with both left and right handed grips. This means that she is most likely ambidextrous. *Nevada has occasionally used Carolina's katana in training. When she does, she fights left handed in a reverse grip. Her fighting style in this case vaguely resembles the Ninja Gaiden II antagonist Genshin. *Nevada's surname is a reference to a soldier that Church made up to keep Tex around long enough to talk to her in Season 9 of Red vs. Blue. *Arizona has erroneously stated that Nevada is a slut and a whore. However, despite her seductive demeanor toward Carolina, Maine, Ark, and Wyoming, she isn't willing to have sex with any of them without some reason for it. Therefore, while Arizona believes Nevada is a slut and whore, Nevada was really more like a tease. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character